


To A Certain Someone

by tsuyokunai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Letters, Love Poems, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsuyokunai/pseuds/tsuyokunai
Summary: you gave me strength, you gave me hope, you gave me everything that I've ever wanted.thank you, oh dear, for I always love all your flattering words.without the courage to say, to you, someday, I wrote this, in believe you'll read and listen to the sound of my shouting heart.





	To A Certain Someone

It was when I felt the fresh cut on my wrist, or that night when I cut my hair into a horrible being. Can be back then, when I have had enough. Enough of this world, of everything. You were there. Although I couldn’t make out when or have I ever? Look for you. Care for you.

Think of you.

Thought your words were only for that one time. The first time you’d texted me. Thought you’ll give up on me. Thought you’ll think I'm annoying. 


End file.
